The present invention relates to food processing, and in particular to a method and apparatus for making fruit and vegetable purees and the like.
Fruits and vegetables are frequently made into purees for preparing baby foods and other similar food products. Heretofore, raw fruit and vegetable produce were typically prepared using a screw steamer process, wherein the produce is exposed directly to hot steam to assist in rupturing or reducing the cell structure of the produce meat, and loosening the skins, stems, seeds and other offal prior to their separation from the meat.
While such processes have proven quite effective, there are certain drawbacks associated with this technology. For example, any pesticide residue or the like on the raw produce can be difficult to extract from the finished puree, as the direct steam cooking technique tends to cook such residues into the hot break. Furthermore, the direct steam cooking method can reduce the color and taste qualities of the puree, as well as its nutrient content. Also, the removal of skins, stems, seeds and other offal from the hot break often results in wasting a certain amount of the meat, so as to reduce the effective yield of puree from the raw produce.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for making fruit and vegetable purees and the like. Raw produce of the type having meat with a cell structure that is not ruptured by cooking or macerating is selected. Skins, stems, seeds and/or other offal are then separated from the meat at substantially ambient temperature by extruding the meat through perforations to form a cold break. The cold break is heated to a temperature which cooks the same into a puree. The puree is then finished to the desired texture and consistency.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for making fruit and vegetable purees and the like. A conveyor transports raw produce of the type having meat with a cell structure that is not ruptured by cooking or macerating. Skins, stems, seeds and/or other offal are then separated from the meat at substantially ambient temperature by a separator, which extrudes the meat through perforations to form a cold break. A heater heats the cold break to a temperature which cooks the same into a puree. A finisher then processes the puree into the desired texture and consistency.
The principal objectives of the present invention are to provide a process and apparatus for making fruit and vegetable purees having improved taste and color qualities, as well as increased nutrient content. The purees have reduced pesticide residue, as well as good texture and consistency. The process and apparatus provide an increased yield of puree from a predetermined amount of raw produce. The process and apparatus are particularly efficient in use, and economical to operate.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.